Easy
by TJ Sparkles
Summary: We all tell lies to get what we want. Our needs are all that matter, and feelings aren't important. Randy/Kelly, oneshot.


**A/N: Yet another new pairing for me, this time in the form of Relly (Randy/Kelly). This was fairly easy for me to write, and fun because I enjoyed making Randy so mean. Please R&R, guys. I hope you like :)**

* * *

"So what, I'm not good enough for you now?" the petite blonde questioned, her voice shaky and her eyes growing wide. "You certainly didn't think that last weekend…."

"Please," Randy Orton responded, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "You didn't really think that anything would come of this, would you? I was drunk and you were, well…more than willing to accommodate my needs." He chuckled cruelly, quite amused by the blonde's reaction to his statement.

"But I thought we had a good time," Kelly Kelly protested, tossing her hands up in the air. "You told me that it meant something to you too….that it was the best night you've ever had." She tentatively took a step forward and brushed her fingers over the former WWE Champion's arm, smiling. Again, Randy promptly jerked a way, a look of disgust washing over his handsome features.

"You just don't get it, do you?" he hissed, his venomous words startling Kelly. "You were just a one night stand to me. If you actually thought that it was going to lead into anything more than that, then you're even more pathetic than I originally thought." The dark-haired man shook his head in disbelief.

_Pathetic._ It was an insult that had been hurled at Kelly more than once, and whereas she'd put up with it in the past, she was angry enough to kick Randy in his smug little face. Randy was now leaning against the men's locker room door, waiting for a response from Kelly. He was pretty sure that he'd struck a nerve with that last comment. Good. Maybe the little tramp would leave him alone now. He had more important things to worry about, like obtaining that World Heavyweight Championship and cementing his legacy even further, than whether or not Kelly Kelly's feelings were hurt. A relationship just wasn't on the top of his agenda right now; he had to keep his mind clear and focused.

Kelly could feel her blood beginning to boil. She'd heard all the warnings from girls like Candice and Melina about Randy…they'd told her to stay away from him, that he'd be nothing but trouble for her. Now she wished she'd listened.

"Look here, buddy," the Jacksonville beauty spoke up. "You told me that that night meant something to you. If you didn't feel that way, then why did you lead me on like that? Hmmm?" she tilted her head, trying to look into Randy's eyes, hoping that she would see some form of regret there. But they were cold and devoid of any emotion, as usual.

Randy sighed and inched even closer to Kelly, their noses almost touching. There was an unbearable amount of tension between them, and even though the man had basically insulted her and told her she was nothing more than trash, she still felt the urge to reach forward even closer and kiss him, like she did that night at the bar, and allow him to taste her lips once again. For the life of her, Kelly couldn't understand why Randy had such a powerful effect on her, but he did.

"Kelly, I'm going to say this one more time, and one more time only," he began slowly. "That night at the bar, we were both drunk. I had needs that required attention and you took on that task all too eagerly. I did not, in any way, expect it to continue. Obviously you did, and, well, I think that says a lot about you." Randy smirked. "I can't let anything distract me from the most important goal at hand here: taking that World Heavyweight Title for myself."

"You're an asshole," Kelly spat, glaring daggers at Randy.

"And you're a slut," Randy replied smoothly, his eyes still locked on Kelly's. He could see hurt flicker through her eyes, but he didn't care. After all, it wasn't his fault she still harbored a schoolgirl crush on him. He smirked and waited for a response, but Kelly appeared too shocked to even say anything back to him.

"You…URGH!" Kelly screamed, eliciting an even bigger laugh from Randy. She couldn't believe that this was the same man who had tenderly made love to her the other night and whispered sweet words in her ear. Never in her life had she felt more humiliated and embarrassed. Without a word, she turned around and stomped off, hot tears burning her eyes. She ran past a surprised Chris Jericho, who was in a conversation with Candice Michelle about a match later in the evening. He arched a brow and said,

"Where's the fire, Kels?"

Kelly stopped momentarily and wiped a stray tear from her cheek as she spoke.

"It's Randy. God, he's such a jerk." She sighed and shook her head.

"Not exactly a newsflash, Kelly," Chris teased, his expression growing serious when he saw that Kelly had been crying.

"What's wrong, Kels? Did he do something to you?" he asked, protectively.

"Oh, he just humiliated me and pretty much told me I was a slut because of our weekend together," the blonde explained, dismissing the issue with a wave of her hand. She was determined not to let this bother her anymore, because after all, that was exactly what Randy wanted. The words still hurt, though.

Chris stepped forward and placed a hand on Kelly's shoulder, and gently massaged it in an attempt to help calm her down. He smiled warmly at Kelly, who couldn't help but smile back despite the tears.

"Look, Orton's a jackass," the blonde man spoke. "Don't let his opinion of you or his immature words get to you, all right? If he doesn't realize what a great person you are, then that's his loss, Kels. Besides, Orton's the slut, not you. Who's slept with over half of the female roster?" He playfully punched Kelly's arm. "Just forget about him."

Kelly breathed a sigh and smiled at Chris appreciatively. That was the difference between him and Randy: both were jerks on-screen, but once the cameras were off, Chris was the complete opposite of his character. Randy, however, seemed to have trouble distinguishing kayfabe from reality. Kelly was still a bit upset that she'd allowed herself to be played that way, but Chris was right, she shouldn't let Randy's words get to her like that.

"Thanks a lot, Chris," Kelly stated, as he ran a hand through her blonde locks. "I don't feel as horrible now."

"No problem," Chris replied with a warm smile. He glanced at his watch, noting that it was almost time for his match.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around…good luck with your match," Kelly told the Canadian. "And thanks again."

The Winnipeg native nodded in response as he quickened his pace, waving once more to Kelly.

As Kelly made her way to the Divas locker room to take a shower, she glanced once more in the direction of where Randy had just been moments earlier. That feeling of disgust washed over her again, and she had to suppress the urge to knock the door down and give Randy a piece of her mind. She shook her head once more and continued down her path, making a mental note to ask Maria if she'd like to go get a drink after the show. _I could definitely use it, _Kelly thought. And this time, there would be no Randy to ruin her evening.

* * *

**I don't know if I'll ever write another Relly oneshot, but I had to give it a shot. **


End file.
